


Like Father, Like Son

by Apricott10



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Guilt, Mild Language, Regret, Sort Of, Villain Floris | Fundy, dooms day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricott10/pseuds/Apricott10
Summary: Fundy is ready to give L’Manberg up to Dream and Technoblade. Tommy recognizes something in Fundy he had wished to never see in anyone again.I suck at summaries hELP
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and appreciate constructive criticism so please leave a comment below telling me what you thought of my work.
> 
> Set before the destruction of L’Manberg

Fundy stands near the entry way to L’Manberg’s base of operations. He watches Tommy, Tubbo, Quackity and all the others run around trying to collect as many resources and supplies as they can, preparing for a war thats already been decided. 

Fundy clenches his fists in frustration, the tips of his claws digging into his palms. Ranboo was right. Ranboo was fucking right. All of this was pointless. Dream was always gonna win. There was no stopping him. They could fight, and fight, and fight, but they’d still always lose. 

Fundy sighs and turns on his heel. Marching down the stone steps, planning to disappear until the inevitable destruction was over. 

“Fundy!” A distinctly young and British voice yelled. Fundy pauses at the bottom of the steps as Tommy catches up with him. 

“Where are you going?” Tommy asks, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Fundy doesn’t respond to Tommy’s question, or even turn around to face the teen. 

“Fundy, you’re supposed to be helping us prepare.” Tommy adds. 

Fundy scoffs. “What’s the point.”

Tommy pauses. “What?”

“I said what’s the point!” Fundy shouts. He turns suddenly to face Tommy.

“What’s the point?” Tommy asks incredulously “What do you mean ‘what’s the point’!?” 

“There’s no stopping Dream, Tommy! He’s always gonna win! There’s no point in fighting him! We’ve already lost!” Fundy shouts back. 

“We can’t just give up, Fundy! We fought side by side for this country! We both gave our lives for this country! We can’t just give up on it now!”

“I didn’t fight for this country!” Fundy yells. “I fought for L’Manberg! But this...this country isn’t L’Manberg! This isn’t what I fought for!”

Tommy’s eyes widen. The anger in his expression is replaced by several other emotions Fundy can’t completely place. Guilt maybe? Regret?

“Fundy,” Tommy starts, his voice suddenly quiet. “What are you saying?”

Fundy sighs and turns away from Tommy. “I’m saying, we should let Technoblade blow it to hell.” 

Fundy turns to start walking away but Tommy’s voice stops him again. 

“You sound like Wilbur.” Tommy’s voice says quietly. 

Fundy pauses his steps but doesn’t speak. 

“Wilbur he,” Tommy swallows thickly. “Wilbur said that there was no stopping Schlatt. That Schlatt had already won and the nation he built didn’t exist anymore.” 

Fundy gives no response to Tommy’s words. 

“Do you want to be like Wilbur, Fundy? Wilbur lost his goddamn mind! He abandoned everything and everyone that he loved because exile drove him to fucking insanity!”

Fundy chuckles and throws Tommy a glance over his shoulder. “Like father, like son, I suppose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why can’t I write long stories...


End file.
